Sobre A Linha Pontilhada
by Louie B
Summary: Puxou o lençol e se cobriu, como uma criancinha com medo do escuro. E aquilo não poderia combinar mais com eles. Ela era uma criancinha em comparação à Blaise. E ele era o escuro. Blaise/Pansy


**Sobre A Linha Pontilhada  
**_por Louie B._

* * *

Ela caiu sobre o lençol de seda preta, tentando não rir da pretensa agressividade com que Blaise a estava tratando. Ele ficava _ridículo_ tentando ser mau. Ela disse isso em voz alta e recebeu um olhar gelado em retorno. Puxou o lençol e se cobriu, como uma criancinha com medo do escuro. E aquilo não poderia combinar mais com eles. Ela era uma criancinha em comparação à Blaise. E ele era o escuro.

A seda preta contrastava com a pele absurdamente alva de Pansy, abraçando todas as suas curvas enquanto ela brincava de se esconder. Blaise revirou os olhos, um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. Quem visse a cena acharia que a jovem era uma garotinha, inocente, querendo brincar e que Blaise era o lobo-mau tentando se aproveitar da inocência dela. Ainda bem que ninguém estava vendo. Blaise não gostava de mentiras.

Um baque silencioso vibrou pela atmosfera do quarto quando o negro se jogou contra o colchão, ao lado dela, sua pele marrom-chocolate combinando completamente com a cor da seda, ao contrário da pele da mulher ao seu lado. Ele ergueu seus olhos e encarou-a. Decorou seus mínimos detalhes. E então, num ímpeto, levantou seu rosto e tocou seus lábios com os próprios. Os lábios de Pansy combinavam com o que ela sentia. Eles estavam machucados. E ela também estava.

Ela estava machucada por dentro. Sofria de coração partido. Não era algo que se curasse com remédio, como os lábios dela. Corações partidos se curam com o tempo e com alguém novo ao seu lado. Blaise iria curá-la. Os dois sabiam disso. E, justamente por saberem, fingiam que não sabiam. Saber era fácil demais. E nenhum deles gostava de coisas fáceis. Por isso Pansy repudiava tanto os remédios. Eles eram fáceis _demais_. E ela merecia a dor de cada um de seus machucados. O dos lábios não era exceção.

O toque de lábios logo virou um beijo. E o beijo logo virou algo mais. Sempre virava. Blaise tocou a pele dos mamilos dela com suavidade, sentindo-a arrepiar sob seus dedos. _Pansy_. Ele a chamou pelo nome, baixinho, e ela ergueu os penetrantes olhos azuis para encará-lo. Azul-elétrico e preto se chocando. Sempre se chocando. Claro e escuro, opiniões divergentes. E toda a suavidade dos toques para contrastar com os choques.

Eles eram como água e óleo, não se misturavam até que uma partícula de solvente entrasse na equação. E, no caso deles, o solvente fora Astoria. Porque antes de Astoria, Draco era de Pansy. Ele era um terceiro elemento. Era um grande punhado de terra. Indiferente, tanto à água quanto ao óleo. Mas perfeito com o solvente. O problema era que por mais que a água e o óleo se misturassem a água jamais se livraria completamente da terra. Assim como Pansy jamais se livraria completamente de Draco.

* * *

Sangue. Vermelho e quente, manchando por completo a camisa de linho branca que Blaise vestia. Ele se conteve de segurar o nariz quebrado. Não demonstraria fraqueza. Não na frente daquele completo idiota. Ele não merecia nenhum tipo de satisfação e o negro não permitiria que ele tivesse. Quem visse a cena acharia que Draco estava morrendo de ciúmes e que Blaise tinha sido o amigo oportunista que o traíra e roubara sua mulher. Ainda bem que ninguém estava vendo. Blaise não gostava de mentiras.

"Ela precisava de alguém e eu estava lá!" o negro respondeu, entre dentes, a resposta para a pergunta muda no olhar de Draco. _Quando?_ O loiro fechou os olhos, tentando se recompor. "Agora, acho que você devia voltar pra sua mulherzinha perfeita, Malfoy. Você já fez estragos demais por aqui." concluiu Blaise, fechando a porta na cara do homem e, finalmente, tocando o nariz para avaliar o estrago. Pansy o estava fitando de seu lugar ao fim do corredor, com um sorriso nos lábios ainda machucados e uma caneca em cada mão.

"Sua mãe ligou." foi o que a morena disse, não comentando nada a respeito da discussão que acabara de ocorrer e pousando as canecas no tampo da mesinha da sala e indicando o lugar ao seu lado para o negro. "Vai se trocar, eu te levo no médico mais tarde."

O gosto metálico de sangue maculava o hálito mentolado de Blaise enquanto ele jogava a camisa manchada no lixo e lavava o rosto. Ela não tinha conserto. Assim como nem ele, nem Pansy, tinham. O homem colocou uma camisa exatamente igual à que agora adornava o lixo do banheiro e voltou à sala, sentando-se ao lado de Pansy. Ela lhe entregou uma das canecas. E o gosto metálico sumiu num turbilhão de sabores que tinha no chocolate quente. Havia o gosto do chocolate, de fato, e também uma pontada de whisky, assim como o doce dos pequenos marshmallows que deixavam Pansy com um finíssimo bigode açucarado.

"O que minha mãe queria?" perguntou ele, tentando mexer o rosto o quanto menos possível, para evitar que a pungente dor que sentia devido à fratura que atrapalhara o osso perfeito de seu nariz reto. Pansy passou a ponta da língua sobre o açúcar acumulado sobre seu lábio superior e sorriu cúmplice, antes de abrir a boca para responder.

"Aparentemente ela quer que você vá ao funeral do último padrasto." fez ela, dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole do chocolate. "Este é qual? O nono?" perguntou, entre um gole e outro, expressando verdadeira curiosidade. Blaise começou a rir, mas mudou de idéia quando a lancinante dor o atingiu mais uma vez.

"Décimo." o negro corrigiu, engasgando-se com o conteúdo da própria caneca. Pansy riu também enquanto Blaise pegava o telefone e começava a discar o único número que ele decorara em sua vida: o da mãe. Ele, afinal, não precisava ligar para ninguém, já que todos sempre ligavam para ele.

A mulher atendeu e começou a falar sobre como Blaise não ligava mais para ela, sobre como eles só conversavam quando ele precisava de dinheiro e sobre como ele estava demorando a arranjar uma esposa, porque ela estava querendo um neto para mimar. "Peça netos para Clemènce" resmungou ele de volta, referindo-se à irmã sete anos mais nova e fazendo a mãe rir antes de ir direto ao ponto, falando sobre a morte do último padrasto e sobre como o enterro seria em alguns dias.

Quem visse a cena acharia que a mulher estava realmente sofrendo e que Blaise era um insensível por revirar os olhos enquanto ela falava. Ainda bem que somente Pansy estava assistindo. Pansy também não gostava de mentiras. O negro então apenas concordou com a data e disse que a veria então antes de desligar o telefone e terminar o chocolate. "Vai me levar ao médico agora?" perguntou ele à Pansy, que concordou, abrindo um sorriso manchado de sangue uma vez que a rachadura dos lábios se abriu mais uma vez. Ela pegou a chave do carro depois de jogar as duas canecas dentro da pia e abriu a portas, esperando por ele.

* * *

"Por Deus! Blaise, o que raios aconteceu com você?" foi a primeira coisa que o negro ouviu quando pôs os pés no cemitério onde o décimo padrasto estava sendo enterrado. A mãe havia vindo correndo assim que vira o grande curativo cobrindo o nariz do homem. Blaise apenas balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não havia sido nada e em seguida puxou Pansy, que segurava pela mão, mais para perto. "Ah, essa é a encantadora jovem que atendeu meu telefonema?" a morena concordou com a cabeça, piscando os olhos azuis enquanto apertava a mão do negro mais forte. O vento cortante não estava ajudando em nada a deixar as rachaduras de seus lábios se fecharem.

Uma garota muito pálida de cabelos ruivos e olhos tão negros quanto os de Blaise surgiu do nada, ao ver de Pansy e o agarrou pelo pescoço, fazendo-o abaixar e soltar a morena de modo que pudesse abraçar a garota. "Clem, essa é Pansy." fez o homem, apresentando as duas. Clemènce fez uma careta e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do irmão, que riu. Pansy decidiu que não gostara dela, era muito petulante. Além disso, ela nunca vira Blaise sendo tão... bem, tão sentimental. Ele certamente não era assim com ela.

"Ela me perguntou se nós vamos nos casar" explicou ele à Pansy enquanto eles seguiam Clemènce e a mãe até a cova "Porque eu nunca apresentei nenhuma namorada a ela. Clemènce é minha pequena juíza. Se ela não aprova, eu não faço." Pansy o olhou preocupada pela primeira vez desde que eles começaram aquele relacionamento, fazendo Blaise rir. "Não se preocupe. Ela disse que, se por você vale a pena arranjar um nariz quebrado, então ela não vê nenhum problema contigo." a morena resolveu que devia repensar seu critério precoce sobre a garota. Talvez fosse divertido tê-la por perto. Pansy nunca teve uma irmã afinal.

"Blaise, ela não liga?" perguntou Pansy, apontando a cova com a cabeça. O pai de Clemènce fora o segundo e o que durou menos tempo. O de Blaise, o primeiro, foi o que durou mais. Dez anos. Seis desses depois do nascimento do garoto. Foi o único que morreu de causas naturais. E foi o único que a mãe do rapaz realmente amou, tanto que foi o único sobrenome que ela preservou. Zabini. E foi o sobrenome que ela deu não só para Blaise como também para Clemènce, mesmo esta não sendo filha dele.

"Ela cresceu com isso tanto quanto eu. E, francamente, acho que ela liga menos que eu. Ela nunca conheceu o pai. Pra ela, mamãe sempre fez isso e ela acha normal. Eu vi tudo acontecer. Todas as mudanças. E no começo, eu sofri muito com tudo." explicou ele, dando de ombros enquanto a irmã ria de alguma coisa que algum amigo do morto contava. Os olhos da mãe de Blaise brilharam quando ela observou o terno Armani e o Rolex que ele usava. "Mamãe achou a próxima vítima, a meu ver" comentou Blaise, rindo enquanto mostrava como a mulher havia posto sua máscara de viúva desolada antes de ir conversar com o décimo primeiro. Pansy revirou os olhos, acompanhando o riso do homem.

* * *

Ela estava lendo uma revista de moda. Não, não estava, porque não se consegue ler algo que está virado de cabeça para baixo. O que ela estava fazendo, de fato, era observar Blaise que andava de um lado para o outro na sala, com as mãos no bolso. "Blaise, me diga que isso não é por causa da sua mãe ter casado outra vez." resmungou a morena, tirando os olhos da Vogue UK daquele mês para encará-lo. Haviam se passado oito meses desde que o décimo havia sido enterrado e mal dera tempo dele esfriar no caixão antes que a mãe do rapaz colocasse as garras no próximo.

"Quê?" perguntou ele, distraído, sem se virar para olhá-la. "Não, não, não tem nada a ver com ela." continuou, espantando a idéia com um gesto. Pansy começou a batucar as longas unhas vermelhas na capa da revista que ela agora mantinha fechada em seu colo. Ela estava absurdamente melhor. O tempo, afinal, a havia curado, assim como Blaise. Como eles souberam desde o princípio que aconteceria.

Nada, porém, mudaria o que Pansy era. E nem o que ela não era. Pansy não era nenhuma santa e ela também não era a pessoa mais paciente que Blaise conhecera, mas Pansy era Pansy. Ela era uma profusão de cores e formas. Era todos os seus sorrisos e todos os seus amores. Era o castanho-escuro, quase negro de seus cabelos. Era o azul de seus olhos e o branco de sua pele. Era o som de seu riso, o contorno de seu corpo e as cicatrizes em seu queixo. Ela era. E ele se apaixonara pelo que ela era.

"Blaise!" ela chamou, começando a se irritar com as passadas do rapaz. "Você vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito! Dá para você parar de andar e me contar o que tanto te aflige?" Pansy nunca tinha visto Blaise tão descomposto desde que eles se conheceram e ela realmente esperava não vê-lo naquele estado nunca mais. Estava levando-a a loucura. Ele a encarou de modo estranho e tomou a revista que ela tinha no colo, abrindo-a em uma página e devolvendo-a a mulher. Era o artigo sobre vestidos de noiva. Pansy encarou-o, em dúvida, quando ele mandou que ela escolhesse um dos vestidos. "Este aqui." ela fez, apontando. Era o vestido mais caro do catálogo – branco, longo, tomara-que-caia e coberto de cristais swarovski – e era, também, o mais bonito. Só tinham sido feitas duas cópias e cada uma custava dez mil libras.

"Compre-o" Blaise resmungou, entregando a ela um cartão preto que ela tinha certeza que não possuía limite. A morena começou a gargalhar, claramente achando que aquilo era uma piada. "Pansy, eu estou falando sério. Vá comprá-lo." ela parou de rir tão rapidamente quanto começara, e perguntou o motivo dela gastar tal fortuna num vestido que ela não tinha onde usar. "Engano seu. Você vai usá-lo no seu casamento."

"E quando é que foi decidido que eu vou me casar?" ela perguntou surpresa, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas perfeitamente bem-feitas até que estas sumissem sob sua franja. Foi a vez de Blaise começar a rir, embora a gargalhada dele tivesse um tom levemente maníaco. Pansy se encolheu um pouco contra o sofá branco, se perguntado mentalmente se o rapaz havia ingerido alguma substância ilícita.

"Bom, se isso for um não, pode devolver o cartão e se mudar para o quarto de visitas." Blaise respondeu, calmamente, assim que parou de rir. A morena tornou a ergue as sobrancelhas o quanto foi possível antes de segurar o cartão firmemente. "Isso é um sim?" ele perguntou, e ela olhou para a revista aberta em seu colo.

"Você já pensou em uma data?"

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Fic dedicada à Mylla, por propor o challenge, obviamente e à B. Wendy, por ler, pitacar e ficar colando os pedaços que mais gostou pra me fazer ficar feliz. Obrigada meninas. Sério.


End file.
